I'll Go With You
by nessh
Summary: dua kejadian di Deathly Hallows dari sudut pandang Ron. one-shot.


**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. **

**a/n: _beberapa dialog dan adegan di bawah ini diambil dari buku HPDH dan film HPDH part 2, tapi dari Ron POV. sekali lagi, aku cuma mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiran aku semalem. hehe. jadi, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Go With You<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Ron menatap kedua orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan dingin. Marah, cemburu dan berbagai perasaan negatif yang ia rasakan bercampur aduk menjadi satu melihat adegan di hadapannya ini.<p>

"—jadi dia membuat duplikatnya—"

"—dan menaruh pedang palsu itu dalam lemari kaca—"

"—dan dia meninggalkan yang asli. Dimana?"

Lihat mereka, saling menyambung kata seakan mereka berdua adalah satu individu yang sama yang terbagi dalam dua tubuh yang berbeda, seakan terdapat sebuah benang yang tidak kasat mata menghubungkan mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak repot-repot melibatkan Ron dalam percakapan mereka itu, seakan Ron tidak perlu tau, seakan Ron tidak ada di sana.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, saling berpandangan, seakan mencari jawaban di mata satu sama lain, seakan mereka berdua berbicara dengan mata mereka. Ron muak melihatnya.

"Pikir! Pikir! Dimana dia akan meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak di Hogwarts,"

Ron tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, semuanya tidak terdengar jelas, blur. Yang Ron lihat hanyalah Harry yang terus berjalan hilir mudik dan Hermione yang berusaha memancing ingatan Harry yang mungkin akan membantu mereka menemukan pedang Gryffindor. Mereka berdua tidak pernah sekali pun melihat atau bahkan melirik ke arah Ron.

Mata Ron menyipit, rahangnya mulai mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia tau Harry dan Hermione sangat akrab sejak mereka kelas satu, semakin dekat ketika mereka berdua menyelamatkan Sirius sementara Ron terbaring di rumah sakit dan semakin dekat lagi ketika Ron cemburu pada Harry yang bisa menjadi Juara Hogwarts walaupun dia masih di bawah umur.

Harry yang selalu ada di sana untuk melindungi Hermione, yang tidak pernah membuatnya menangis, yang mendukung tindakan Hermione bahkan yang paling aneh sekali pun. Hermione yang selalu membantu Harry dalam berbagai hal, percaya pada Harry di saat tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya padanya. Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain dan, hell, bagaimana mereka saling menyayangi. Bahkan si Rita Skeeter saja menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka terlalu intens untuk dikatakan 'persahabatan biasa' lalu memutuskan untuk menerbitkan 'kisah cinta' mereka berdua. Dan semua orang percaya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ron? Ron?"

Ron mendengar itu. ia mendengar Harry memanggilnya, tapi ia sudah terlalu kesal untuk memperdulikan Harry. Dan kalung Slytherin yang ada di lehernya memperburuk keadaan Ron yang memang sudah buruk.

"Oh, masih ingat aku rupanya?" tanya Ron dingin dan tajam.

"Apa?" dahi Harry berkerut, ia tidak tau apa yang Ron maksud atau bicarakan.

Dan dengan itu, kesabaran Ron yang memang tipis habis sudah. Dia mulai berteriak, menyalahkan Harry atas keadaan yang ia alami, atas ketidakpastian yang sekarang ini sedang mereka alami, yang mungkin akan membunuh mereka sewaktu-waktu.

Harry yang tidak terima dikatakan demikian balas berteriak. Sedangkan Hermione berusaha untuk menghentikan itu, berusaha meminta Ron untuk melepas kalung Slytherin di lehernya yang Hermione yakini adalah penyebab dari kemarahan Ron.

Hermione salah, pikir Ron. Kemarahan Ron ini bukan berasal dari kalung Slytherin itu, walau memang kalung itu membantu menaikkan emosi Ron, tapi bukan itu akar dari emosi Ron saat ini. Dan kata-kata Hermione kali ini sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuat Ron semakin emosi.

Ron mencabut tongkatnya dari saku belakangnya, ia bisa melihat Harry melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi Hermione lebih cepat, "_Protego!_" jeritnya, membuat tameng transparan yang berada di antara Harry dan Hermione di satu sisi sedangkan Ron di sisi lainnya.

_Cukup sudah_, batin Ron. Melihat reaksi Hermione tadi, Ron sudah memutuskan, ia tidak akan lagi berada di tempat ini. Muak dengan semua yang telah terjadi, muak dengan semua hal yang semakin tidak menentu ini. Toh, mereka berdua bisa melakukannya tanpa dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik tanpa dirinya.

"Tinggalkan kalung itu," Harry berkata dengan pelan dan dingin.

Tanpa perlu diberitau dua kali, Ron merenggut kalung Slytherin itu dari lehernya dan melempar kalung itu ke sembarang arah lalu segera berpaling, menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Apa kau mau tetap di sini?" Ron tau ia seharusnya tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu, ia sudah tau jelas apa akan di ucapkan Hermione selanjutnya. Tapi tetap saja ada bagian dari diri Ron yang berharap Hermione akan berkata sebaliknya, berharap Hermione akan ikut dengannya.

Hermione terlihat bingung, sedih, yang jelas merana. Bagaimana pun ia diminta untuk memilih salah satu dari sahabatnya. "Ya—ya, aku tetap di sini. Kita sudah berkata kita akan membantu—"

Ron tidak akan sanggup mendengar kelanjutkan dari kalimat itu, karena itu ia memotongnya dengan agak kasar. "Aku mengerti, kau memilihnya," selalu memilihnya, lanjut Ron dalam hati. Ron segera berjalan keluar dari tenda dan ber-Dissapparate secepat mungkin setelah dia keluar tenda.

Seharusnya Ron tidak perlu bertanya, seharusnya ia sudah tau siapa yang akan Hermione pilih. Harry, selalu Harry, tidak pernah Ron.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"<p>

Ron menoleh, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hermione katakan pada Harry.

Harry, seperti biasanya, akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang. Ia akan membiarkan Voldemort membunuh dirinya agar bagian dari jiwa Voldemort yang ada di tubuh Harry musnah bersama dirinya. Dan Hermione, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung menyatakan bahwa ia akan ikut dengan Harry.

Dengan kata lain, ia ingin _mati_ bersama Harry.

Tenggorokan Ron tercekat memikirkan itu. Hermione tidak memilih untuk diam bersamanya, berjuang untuk memenangkan perang dan untuk tetap hidup. Hermione tidak memilih untuk tetap hidup untuknya, tapi ia memilih untuk mati bersama Harry.

Ron merasa lidahnya kaku sehingga ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Harry meminta Hermione untuk tetap diam di sini, memintanya dan Ron untuk membunuh Nagini, jika Nagini mati maka Voldemort hanyalah manusia yang bisa dikalahkan siapa pun. Dan Hermione tidak membantah kata-kata Harry.

Ron yakin, jika ia yang berkata seperti itu, Hermione pasti akan membantahnya keras-keras.

Hermione segera menghampiri Harry dan melempar dirinya dalam pelukan Harry, terisak cukup keras di bahunya.

Ron terpaku di tempatnya, hatinya kembali tersayat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Dan Harry menatap Ron seakan meminta Ron untuk menggantikan tempatnya, memintanya melindungi Hermione karena setelah ini dia akan mati dan tidak akan sanggup melakukannya lagi. Sorot mata Harry itu membuatnya semakin tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Seandainya Hermione berusaha lebih keras meminta Harry tinggal, sepertinya Harry akan tinggal. Tidak, Ron yakin Harry akan tinggal. Namun Ron juga tau, mereka berdua terlalu baik dan terlalu memperhatikan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan mereka sendiri, jadi tidak ada satu pun yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Ron hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, menyetujui permintaan tidak terucap Harry.

Dan ia berdiri di sana, dengan Hermione berada beberapa langkah di depannya, keduanya memandang punggung Harry yang semakin menjauh, mendekati kematiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
